Earth's Remnants V (Map Game)
This is the fifth map game in the Earth's Remnants franchise, created by Derpmaster21. Enjoy! Backstory June 6, 2066. 7:06 AM UTC. It is the middle of World War 3. The warring alliances are NATO, the Shanghai Pact, and the Union of Muslim Nations. The war has dragged on for 7 years so far. And it is about to end. 4000 nuclear bombs from all three sides target the major cities of planet Earth. 2877 hit their target. 7 out of 9 billion people die. The world is bathed in radiation, and human civilization has been utterly destroyed. The last remnants of humanity now are nomadic tribes eking out a living in the frigid wasteland that is now Earth, or living underground in bunkers. It is now 2466, 400 years since the nuclear exchange happened. The radiation and nuclear winter is subsiding, the wasteland slowly giving way to forested, arable land. The nomadic tribes are beginning to settle down, and the people living in bunkers are now sending search parties above ground to scout for living humans. Settlements, albeit small ones, have been established. Humanity seems to be on they way to recovery. Will you be able to lead the broken remains of humankind to glory again, or will humankind continue to crumble? The stakes are very high. One false move could end the quest for the resurrection of Earth's Remnants. Rules General Rules * No implausibilities, after four warnings, your nation will be taken away, and become available to others. * No swearing in-game, but it is allowed in comments. * Every 25 years will be archived. * Each turn will be one year; Once 500 A.E (2566 CE) is reached, each turn will be two years; Once 550 A.E (2616 CE) is reached, each turn will be five years. * No Racial Slurs are allowed, in-game or in comments. * Turns are added once most of the nations have added a turn, and all Mod and Player responses are done. * If your country ends up being defeated, you can continue to play by playing as a different nation. Apart from that, you may only switch nations once in the game, and you must have the approval of at least 2 mods plus the Head Mod or myself. * There is a max of 2 posts per turn, unless a mod event happens. * For an alliance or deal to happen between players, all players involved have to agree on it. If the alliance or deal involves NPC nations, the player and a mod must agree on it. Nation Rules * You may join as a Nomad, a Settled Tribe, or an Bunker Nation. Each of them have different buffs and specialities. * Nomads may spawn anywhere on the map, and can attack and conquer nations in its vicinity easily, but have only 1700s technology, and must move each turn if it occupies only one area. Settled Tribes can spawn anywhere that is not Tundra or Desert terrain, can build cities and towns, and can colonize, but are still behind on technology (World War II technology). Nations can only spawn in cities which have more than 1 million people IRL, but have the same level of technology that we currently do and can colonize more efficiently than Settled Tribes. * Nomads and Settled Tribes may become Nations by Reforming their government. Nomads will take 10 years to do this, while Settled Tribes will take only 5. * You may only start with one Area at the beginning of the game. You may conquer other areas via war, purchase them, or colonize them. * Nomads start with 5 Areas around them discovered, Settled Tribes 10, and Bunker Nations 20. You may send explorers to discover other areas. Warfare and Colonization Rules * Wars can only be declared via a valid Casus Belli. It takes 2 turns to get a generic Conquest Casus Belli, and mod and player events (i.e. detonating a nuclear warhead) can give nations Casus Bellis on a particular country. Nomads have an automatic Tribal Warfare Casus Belli on all nations that are within 5 areas of its location. * Colonization is only allowed if you are a Settled Tribe or a Nation. Nomads cannot colonize, and will have to move each turn if it only has one area. You may only colonize 1-3 areas per turn. * Mods will decide which countries win wars and if colonization is successful via algorithms. * For more on warfare and colonization, see Warfare and Colonization Algorithm Nuclear Strike Rules * Nukes may only be created post-500 A.E (2566 CE). * You may only create a maximum '''of '''1 nuke per 3 turns from 500-550 A.E, 1 nuke per turn from 550-650 A.E, and 3 nukes per turn after 650 A.E. * Using a nuclear warhead on another nation will cause global outrage, and every nation gets an automatic Casus Belli on the nation that launched the nuke. Moderator Rules * Mods may not decide what happens within another country unless they have permission from the other country's player. * The Head Mod's ruling overrides any ruling. * Mods may create mod events, as long as it is plausible. * Only the Head Mod or the Game Creator (i.e myself) may demote mods, if both are inactive, a vote must take place between mods if they want to demote a mod. Map Country Map Area Map Alliance Map Players Available Nations Nations are recorded in this manner: * Nation name (colour on map, government rank) Europe * Imperio Espanol (Yellow, Bunker Nation) * French 7th Republic (Blue, Bunker Nation) * Kaiserreich NeuPreussen (Grey, Bunker Nation) * Republic of Greater Rome (Dark Green, Bunker Nation) * Polish Commonwealth (Pink, Settled Tribe) * Athenian Empire (Light Blue,Bunker Nation) * Neo-Ottoman Empire (Light Green, Bunker Nation) * United Soviet Socialist States of Leningrad (Red, Bunker Nation) * Tsardom of Muscovy (Orange, Settled Tribe) * Magyar Socialist Republic (Bunker Nation) * Serbia (Settled Tribe) * Hapsburg Empire (Bunker Nation) * People's Republic of England (Bunker Nation) * Danubian Republic (Settled Tribe) * People's Republic of Sicily (Settled Tribe) * Cretan Confederation (Bunker Nation) Africa * Egyptian Pharoahdom (Beige, Bunker Nation) * Empire of Songhai (Turquoise, Settled Tribe) * Abysinnian Empire (Light Blue, Settled Tribe)Taken * Kongo Confederacy (Peach, Nomads) * Zulu Kingdom (Brown, Nomads) * Principality of Timbuktu (Nomads) Asia * Hamashid Caliphate (Dark Green, Bunker Nation) * Babylon (Lavender, Settled Tribe) * Delhi Sultanate (Light Green, Bunker Nation) * Naya Vijaynagar (Yellow, Settled Tribe) * Shui Dynasty (Blue, Bunker Nation) * Feng Dynasty (Maroon, Bunker Nation) * Huo Dynasty (Red, Bunker Nation) * Mongol Khanate (Neon Green, Nomad) * Neo Singapura (Orange, Bunker Nation) * Kofun Shogunate (Purple, Bunker Nation) * Persia (Bunker Nation) * Kingdom of Neo Joseon (Settled Tribe) * Kingdom of Armenia (Settled Tribe) * Nepali Republic (Bunker Nation) * Yakutian Khanate (Nomad) North America * Ténotchtitlan (Light Green, Bunker Nation) * Theocracy of Deseret (Gold, Bunker Nation) * Inuit Confederacy (Light Blue, Nomads) * Alaska (Settled Tribe) * Quebec Noveau (Bunker Nation) South America * Amazonia (Light green, Settled Tribe) * Incan Empire (Blue, Bunker Nation) * Falklands Republic (Settled Tribe) Australasia * Kingdom of Brunei (Orange, Settled Tribe) * Larrakia (Purple, Nomad) * Aotearoa (Dark Purple, Settled Tribe) * Tasman Republic (Ocean Blue, Bunker Nation) And feel free to create your own nation! Players * Abysinnian Empire: '''Derpmaster * '''Khmer Empire: Firestorm *'Pacific Republic: ' *'Delhi Sultanate': * Neo Singapura: * Feng Dynasty: *'Bogotan Republic:' Bingers *'Hamashid Caliphate:' Hexarafi * Polish Commonwealth: * Kofun Shogunate: Dick Harrison * Second American Republic: Flaming Spaghetti Monster * United Socialist Republic of Leningrad: Solace *'Aotearoa': Big LG * New America: Tgamer15 * Babylon: The monster without a name * Tsardom of Muscovy: BearCavalry * Tasman Republic: '''ScottyD123 * Kingdom of Wessex: King Alfred the Great Mods * '''Game Creator: Derpmaster21 * Head Mod: * Map Mod: 'Derpmaster21 * '''Mod 1: 'Solace * '''Mod 2: Game 400 AE (2466 CE) THE GAME HAS STARTED!!! * Abysinnian Empire: 'We, 12,000 strong, have risen from the ashes of Humanity, and we have settled in an area once called "Abysinnia", near the ruins of a great city called "Addis Ababa". We proclaim the Abysinnian Empire, and immediately beginning to reform, as we are still a tribal nation and we need to reform if we are to restore the former glory of Earth. We find around 3,700 scattered survivors to the immediate north of us in areas called "Dire Dawa" and "Debre Markos", they claim to be a people called "Ethiopians", but they speak the same language as us. We take this as proof that they belong in our nation, and attempt to colonize the area. We also build farms and irrigation systems in the lands near Addis Ababa so we have a stable food supply. *'Mod Response: Colonizaton is a success. * Neo Singapura: The radiation levels on the surface have fell to safe levels, and our people rise up to the surface once more to reclaim our former glory. We immediately begin looking for other survivors to join our population of 5,000. Exploration of Singapore begins, with expeditions to Jurong and Bedok. We begin cleaning up Queenstown, which is proclaimed our temporary capital and only settlement. Scavenger teams are created to scour for resources. Rations will last us for another 3 years, a time frame in which we need to locate suitable land and begin agriculture. As most of former Singapore was urban, we begin fishing as well as building boats to find arable land elsewhere. With existing power generators from the bunkers, we estimate the power grid will be completely functional in a few years. Water supply is low, but we hope to find more rations and prepare for collection of rainwater. We send a colonization group of 500 to secure the state of Johor after the Causeway Bridge is discovered to be mostly intact. Response Needed *'Bogotan Republic': After many years in a bunker after what my people know as The Poisoning we have started to rebuild Bogota and plan to colonise it's lands. Although there are only 7800 of us we are moderately advanced with short ranged scanners and ability to build power generators. We start to send radio calls into Central America to find any survivors response needed We set up rainwater tanks and livestock pens we send 15 people to Venezuela to search for survivors response needed after scavenging we find a metal object labeled Sarin and start examining it'response needed ' **'Mod Response: '''The colonization is a success. There seems to be survivors in Central America, but so far there have only been 2 answers to the radio signal. Venezuela has an estimated 6000-9000 survivors. The object called Sarin is determined to be poisonous, and the populace is afraid that this "Sarin" thing was the poison in "The Poisoning" *'Delhi Sultanate':Due to the Extremely high levels of Radiation we were forced underground. But Now since it has lowered we rise up once again to proclaim ourselves the Delhi Sultanate. We have almost 8000 people. We are situated in Delhi and Parts of UP.We decide to search the remaining Parts of UP to find more Survivors. We also send people to Go Southwards into Madhya Pradesh and Maharashtra.'Response needed' * '''Polish Commonwealth': We begin colonization of lands to the north to gain a coastline on the Baltic Sea. Response Required We also begin sending an expedition to the west, hoping to find states to the west. Response Required We also begin a conversion to a Constitutional Monarchy, under the rule of Grand Duchess Jadviga I. We begin rebuilding Warsaw, after the complete Obliteration during the War. *'Mod Response: '''You gain 2 cities, Plock and Siedlce, as well as their surrounding areas, situated to the northwest and northeast of Warsaw. *'Pacific Republic: We emerge from our bunkers to find the space needle, our symbol of our Seattle, in ruins. We survey the ruins to find a way to fix it. Also, we attempt to colonize southwards to Portland, and send expeditions beyond the cascades to discover what lies beyond.[ mod response needed]' We attempt to rebuild an education system, but lack funds to do so. *'Feng': Despite the devastation the Nuclear War has brought upon on the surrounding territories, the new Chinese Dynasty that emerges from its bunker is numbered at around 15,000, due to the large size of the bunker. The leader of the new Dynasty that emerges is a prodigy and polymath named Feng Bingxue, who pronounces himself as Emperor of all of "Huaxia" and establishes the Feng Dynasty in its trange location. Quickly the Dynasty expands to its surroundings and claims the abandoned city, apparently known to its former inhabitants as "Guangzhou", quickly scavenging for any useful materials. Some industrial materials are found but not immediately harvested, due to classification reasons and resource problems. Two sets of 500 people are sent to colonize two areas below Guangzhou '(Hong Kong and Macau, MOD REPSONSE NEEDED) Meanwhile, the bunker's electrical generators still function, and there are hopes for an electrical grid to be established in the near future. An administrative reform is also underway... *'''Hamashid Caliphate: We have risen up after a long time we only stay at our bunkers. Starting from the holy city, Mecca, we start a new life and build civilization. Muhammad Abu Jalalludin, is declared as Caliph of Hamashid Caliphate, and he said, Hamashid's goal is only one, spread Islam around the world. Our population is in number of 7,380, and it is expected to be increased, because we are sure there are many people still hiding in their bunkers. We begin cleaning up the city, especially area of Masjidil Haram (Great Mosque of Mecca), where the Kaaba located. We are also surprised that Kaaba is not being destroyed, and believe that Kaaba is protected by the God. After read the book of "History of Islam" and al-Qur'an, we start to find another holy city, Medina. So, We send 280 people of group to expand our territory to Medina Response Needed. We also plan to expand into Jerusalem, but people said the city is too far from our location. We start to use to collect fresh water, and plant (Tarikh) around the city for food, we also breed goats and cows. For now, we only use camel and donkey for transportation, and some people use horse. We begin to develop cart for transportation. We form military unit, and develop weaponry, starting from sword, bow, and arrow. We also begin develop pistol. We set up electricity, but so far only at area around bunkers and Great Mosque. *'Empire of Malacca:' In Malacca City, a number of over 9,000 people have arisen from the bunkers. The leader, Mayang, declares the Empire of Malacca, and orders the security of the former Kelantan and the area once consisting of Sembilan, Putrajaya, Kuala Lumpur and Selangor, as well as Pahang, under our control. She declares Malacca City the capital, and the state religion TBD. We wish to commence trade with the people of Aceh and the People of Singapura (Mod/Player Response Needed). We ask the people of Riau for an alliance (Mod Response Needed). * Second American Republic: After many years, we finally get to see the Sun once again. President Eric Trump orders to begin repopulation as soon as possible, establishing a settlement with a population of 10,000 (Note: This is my total population) in what once used to be Washington D.C. and naming it as capital just like in the old times. The main goal for now is to clean up the destroyed city and to make farms in order to produce actual food and eventually increase our population. Efforts for finding survivors are also made by sending radio transmisions to inform isolated groups of survivors that the States have been refounded and they should come to join us and help us reconstruct (obviously, we provide our coordinates in said transmissions). We also prepare our defence forces to face possible threats, since our transmissions could potentially bring unwanted attention as well (loothers and such). Later on, we send two groups of 1,500 civilians and 300 soldiers to colonize the adjacent territories to the north and south of our location (see map for reference) [Mod Response Needed]. * United Socialist Republic of Leningrad: With radiation having been cleared and our bunker opened up in January, and the United Socialist Republic of Leningrad is established. Our current population is 11,500, with reproduction among civilians being relatively high, as citizens wanting to re-populate the Earth. A small election occurs to formally pick a president of the newly established socialist state. The Communist Party representative Myagkov Yevdokim Vitalievich wins against the Liberal Democratic Party representative Andrei Aleksandrov. Myagkov's first order is to establish the Red Army (Красная армия), with 500 able-bodied men being drafted and trained. 300 settlers and 40 soldiers are divided into sections and are sent into various directions to begin expansion, as well as to search for valuables, weaponry, and food. Any survivors found that do not wish to join our nation or support our cause will be murdered, however, we keep do not tell our citizens this. Our current directions that we expand to Response Needed: We have created a small fishing company near both the Lake Ladoga and the Gulf of Finland. There are currently 1,200 employees who fish seven days a week, serving 11 hours each day. Although a market hasn't been successfully established, barter trade has remained the proper use for the distribution of products and services, and will be replaced with the Russian ruble once we have found/created a monetary creation machine. The remaining 9,500 civilians whom do not have a job are used for re-creating Leningrad, as fixing the city is one of the top priorities. The bunker has turned into the official government building, but will continue to house civilians until proper housing is created. * Kofun Shogunate: As we rise out of our large bunker of nearly 20,000 people (not too implausible since it's, you know, Tokyo), we find our beautiful city, Tokyo, in absolute ruin. Now that we've risen from our pseudo-imprisonment, we hold elections, and Masahiro Kofun of the brand-new Shogunism Party was decided with a 72.9% majority of the popular vote. Despite what his title was known for in the past, Shogun Masahiro is not a military dictator. In fact, he is fairly liberal with his policies, except for the fact that he instated a no-abortion policy as well as a two child policy, both so that the population will grow. The Kofun Shogunate is finally established, thus beginning a new age of Japanese culture. The shogun recruits two military generals, Yabūchi Yoshimochi and Yonezawa Haranobu, who both led the bunker's security detail, and sends them out on a mission to recruit people to enter the military. This "program" is considered a success, as 750 people joined the newly-found Kofunite Armed Forces. Six people are also chosen to lead the colonization of nearby provinces, specifically these ones: . One is our original starting provinces, two is the second one that we colonize, three is the third, and four is, you guessed it, the we colonize fourth. We dedicated 1,000 people to going to each province. A radio signal is sent out using pre-war technology that we've used in our bunker, along with pre-war buildings in order to find other Japanese survivors and saying that they should join us, of course, attached with our coordinates. Response for how many listened and joined us needed. And that's about it. * Babylon: Our tribe of sand people has wandered around what had been Iraq before finally settling in the ruins of an ancient city called Babylon which we discovered (in the former province of Babil). Finding the ruins in this great city we follow the religion depicted on the walls and statues and adopted its ancient tongue, teaching ourselves its ways. As the tribe settles we also begin agriculture in the fertile plain between the Tigris and Euphrates, allowing our tribe of 6,800 people to live here and begin growing. The new Babylonians restore the city by building new infrastructure to live in around the remaining older ruins. We appoint a chief by the name of Mohammed Akkad to lead us as emperor, and he begins to build a civilization. With the Akkad Dynasty in place Emperor Mohammed institutes a code of laws and begins organizing an army of 400 men. He sends out scouts to search for other survivors nearby and colonize the lands of Baghdad, Wasit, Karbala, Anbar, and Najaf. A group of 100 people go to each location to establish tribes there that will answer to the emperor of Babylon. Response Meanwhile he implements a policy that states every women in the tribe must have at least three children to increase the population. The Babylonian emperor also sends out the new soldiers to collect taxes from people, consisting of metal coins which are used as the currency in our new society. *'Mod Response: '''you succeed in colonizing all the lands (adds up to 3 areas on the map) * '''Tsardom of Muscovy:' Under the wise leadership of our Great Sovereign, Ivan Putin, the Tsardom of Moscovy experiences a new Golden Era. Tsar Ivan Putin, traces his lineage back to the Great President Vladimir Putin that led Russia to a Golden Era before the Great War's beginning. Ivan's ancestor Vladimir Putin traces his lineage back to the Putyanin clan in Tver, thus confirming Ivan's divine right to rule over all of the Rus', although this is disputed, mostly by traitors whom don't tend to keep their heads for a long time. With the Great technology that has been reclaimed, mostly found in the old ruins of the Kremlin and other important military and civilian instalations across Moscow, the Tsardom has advanced greatly, Moscow is been reestablished as the capital of the Tsardom, with great effort put into rebuilding and fortifying it, with the Kremlin being reconstructed, same for Vladimir, as to honor Ivan's ancestors. Farmlands between Moscow and Vladimir are cultivated, but as the soil is radioactive, efforts are made for construction of Greenhouses in these farmlands, with our tech enabling us to attempt to create somewhat decontaminated enviroments for our food to grow, although at this point the output is only sufficient for the royal household and a few nobles deemed of enough importance to the Tsardom to be given the privilage of somewhat decontaminated food, some of them won this privilage by distinction in battle or other aspects of the public life of the Tsardom. Barter trade has almost been eradicated, as coins have been minted and used as a hard currency, until the banknote printing machine is repaired, something that our top engineers are working on, so that we may proceed into production of banknotes, to replace most of the coins, because they are difficult to carry around. The White Army is established, taking its name in honor of the Great White Army that fought to protect the Fatherland and the Sovereign from the communists centuries before the great war, as described in the archives in the Moscovite bunker and in many books, either found in the bunker or elsewhere, with 1000 men drafted into service, while many nobleman take command of the army to ensure its loyalty to the Tsar, however many commoners are allowed in to the army (including its (high) command) and the administration with all the appointments in both the administration and the army highly depending on someone's merit and not social status or rank, as to ensure the efficiency of the governmental structure and the effeciency of the command of the army. The population of the Tsardom is close to 20.000 subjects. Settling of the northwestern territories takes place as we expand towards there, with the aim of reaching the so called Communists that rumors have them currently occupying our beloved city of St. Petersburg and exterminating them once and for all, for they are the biggest threat to the Tsardom at this time.Response Efforts for finding survivors are also made by sending radio transmisions to inform isolated groups of survivors that the Tsardom has been refounded and they should come to join us and help us reconstruct (obviously, we provide our coordinates in said transmissions). We also prepare our defence forces to face possible threats, stationing them at our borders, since our transmissions could potentially bring unwanted attention as well (looters and such). Response for how many listened and joined us needed. Military instalations, such as silo's and compounds are reopened for the first time since 400 years, providing us with a great deal of weaponry to arm our army. *'Mod Response: '''1,500 people join the army. 401 A.E (2467 CE) As the Human Race begins its campaign to redominate planet Earth, a few new nations have been established, namely the Tibetan Empire, the Republic of Persia, the Principality of Timbuktu, the People's Republic of England, the Hapsburg Empire, the Magyar Socialist Republic, the Kingdom of Neo-Joseon and the Serbian State. A drought hits the Indian subcontinent, leading the Delhi Sultanate and the Kingdom of Naya Vijaynagar's crops to fail. * '''United Socialist Republic of Leningrad': Our population has increased to 11,670. Project housing is created outside near the bunker, as to maintain close relations between the people and the government. As our electricity within our bunker begins to further drain, the search for new electric generators and the establishment of a success power line is our main priority for the populous. With the discovery of the Tsardom of Muscovy, and their persistent skirmishes that threaten our cause, we decide to send a martyr that will attempt to assassinate the leader, with hopes that if the assassination is successful, that the country will simply collapse and the citizens and officials living there will merge into our republic. Calculating how unprotected they are and their assumed willingness to accept new citizens, we know that this will be an easy assassination, and offer the citizens within the Tsardom that wish do not live within their society to come to our's, as our's is a more pleasant and un-totalitarian form of society. The assassin will be using a PB silent pistol Response Needed. Through the process of searching and gathering, we have discovered a damaged and near-withered factory. The factory, which seems to have mass-produced household items, is now being re-built to mass-produce both weaponry as well as commodity items. Our current weaponry that the Red Army (Красная армия) has are Cold War-era to 2000's-era weaponry: AK-47's, SV-98's, and Saiga-12's. The Red Army's size has increased to 700 following the small and pointless conflicts with the Tsardom. Nikolai Ivanov is selected as the first general of the Red Army. Principle photography through near-degraded digital camera's found, produce the first picture in Leningrad's history since our exit from the bunker. The fishing company has continued to provide food for the masses, with the number of employee's increasing to 1,300. The next election for the leader of Leningrad will take place in 405 A.E., and will occur every five years, with each leader having the ability to serve up to a maximum of three terms. A policy of isolationism and security has been introduced as to not allow any unknown outsiders into the republic. Any outsiders wanting in must go through very large and tedious body searches. Weaponry is now only allowed to be under the control of the Red Army and high-level government officials. Radio's are now workable, but remain solely within government and military institutions. A school institution has been established within an empty bunker room. The school teaches arithmetic, history, and language art classes. It currently has 7 grades from ages 7-15, and operates 24 hours, due to the ever-increasing population of children and toddlers. ** Mod Response: 'The assassin manages to shoot the bullet into the Tsar of Muscovy's head, but the Tsar does not die. However, he did suffer irreparable brain damage, and abdicates, leaving his 6 year old son in charge of the Tsardom. **Damn i didn't even attacked you yet(As in engage with your troops, my nation just expended to the north-west). Btw the subjects of the Tsardom and its governmental officials whom are mostly nobles, strongly resent the dreadful communist murders so there is no way that they would willingly join you, how naive of you to believe that. ~Bear *'Delhi Sultanate::Due to the Drought We cancel our Colonization plan and Focus on Staying in Bunkers to Get rid of the Extreme heat.We also Store food due to Crops failing.We send Radio Signals to so we can find Known Survivors in Former Russia,China and Japan so they can Help us.Response needed. **'Mod Response: '''The Tibetan Empire hears your pleas for help, and they begin moving towards your nation and getting food to you. One of the three Chinese nations, the Shui Dynasty, also hears your calls, and send food from their farms to your homeland. Due to this, famine is avoided. ** '''Muscovite Dip:' We send some limited supplies, as we cannot afford to send more with the war against the dreadful communist murders that have assasinated our beloved Tsar, Ivan of House of Putin. We send those supplies as a sign of good faith for all future relations. *'Delhi Sultanate':We thank Muscovite for the Supplies and hope that this is a Start of a new Alliance. *'Bogotan Republic': We start making weather station and ask the people in Venezuela to go to Caracas and start farming and we'll build them houses and give them air conditioners response needed We start sending people to Caracas and start using the farmland there to grow crops for our people. We recruit 3000 troops into the military and start to remaking machines such as boats and cars and start looking along the coastline for oil rigs response needed **'Mod Response:' People begin moving to Caracas. Two oil rigs are found in working condition. * Tsardom of Muscovy: The population of the Tsardom has increased to 21.750 subjects. The Tsar's son and heir, the 6 year old Vsevolod of the House of Putin, ascents to the throne, crowned by the New Moscovite Patriach, in vast multitudes of crowd outside the Kremlin, his seat of power, where he announces that, he shall extract vengeance on the dreadful murderous communists that killed his father, exterminate them to the last men. Although Tsar Vsevolod very cunning young boy, his uncle, Rurik of the House of Putin, brother of the late Tsar, is appointed as the Young Tsar's regent and renounces assasinations as the instruments of the weak minded. He also swears publicly to do anything in his power humanly possible to help the young Tsar to extract his vengeance upon the dreadful murderous communists that killed his beloved brother. In order to achieve that radical changes take place. Newcomer survivors are to become third class citizens, whom although don't face much discrimination, aren't trusted much so they are kept away from the Tsar and the royal family in a 100 mile radius distance. Those who disobey this order are secretly executed. A former military factory is discovered and due to the needs of the army it becomes operational within a month, producing all sorts of cold war era to 2000's weaponry such as AK-47, MP-443 Grach (MP-446 Viking varriant), SV-98, Saiga-12 and PB silent pistols to serve the needs of the White Army. The army under the command of Rurik's son Yuriy heads north to invade the communists that currently occupy St. Petersburg to avenge the murder of the Tsar, but not after another 1.500 men are conscripted, bringing the total ammount of troops to 3.500 men ready to sacrifice their lifes to avenge their Tsar and clear the communist scrourge once and for all, liberating the city of St Petersburg. Under the command of Yuriy of House Putin, the White Army heads to meet the Red army and crush them once and for all, outnumbering them 5:1. response needed After their inevitable victory, they are to proceed with the liberation of St. Petersburg from the dreadful murderous communists that currently occupy it.response needed However as the Communists are inclined to play dirty, so do we, our spies are sent to infiltrate the communists, but not after they are put into a much detailed examination/tutorship of their ways in order to adapt and emulated them, using our intelligence of them that pre-existed the nuclear exchange, as well as intelligence aquired by communist POWs after they were subjects to torturing, as well as any other intelligence available, as we handsomely reward any person that offers as information on the communist regime. Our spies instructed to gain intel on the communist scourge, while our best spies are put to the task of killing the communists leader, Myagkov Yevdokim Vitalievich, using not only just PB silent pistols, but having a huge weaponry into their disposal in case they fail to use stealth, hoping to cause the inevitable collapse of the commitern, however seeing the commitern naive mistakes, not wanting to repeat them, after the assasination of the communist leader, our assasins are to kill every other governmental official, starting with those high in the chain of command, Nikolai Ivanov being the second person our assasins will come after, with the rest of the chain of command following. The assasins as well as our spies in general have their weaponry delivered via airdrop that some old rusty small airplanes, mostly agricultural aircraft and some civilian aircrafts that our engineers managed to get working, conducted in the night in many locations scattered across the lands occupied by the Commitern scourge as to avoid detection. In the case of detection our assasins are to secure their identity by elimitating any communist troops or citizens that have uncovered their identity. In case of failure to do that, they have two choises, sacrifice their lives for the Tsardom, by conducting a attack with the aim to kill as many commitern troops and/or civilians possible, with troops prioritized as targets, or just return to their homes in the Tsardom, if they believe they are able to escape from the Commitern.response needed Our spies also attempt to contact the representative of the Liberal Democratic Party, Andrei Aleksandrov, seeing the Liberal Democrats as our natural allies in the struggle against the commitern, offering them our full support and to help them take over power in St. Petersburg after the war is over, if they support us against the communists.response needed Our spies are also instructed to find dirt that the communists try to keep from the public, as to help our newly established propaganda ministry headed by Vladimir of the House of Putin, brother of the late Tsar.response needed As he too promised to dedicate his life to avenge his beloved brother and was given the task of ensuring the loyalties of our subjects lay with the Tsardom and keep communist treacherous lies from reaching the ears of our citizens, while at the same time directing a vast propaganda and smearing campaign far away from home, in the heart of the communist scourge, the commitern stronghold of occupied St, Petersburg, as well in the small fishing company near both the Lake Ladoga and the Gulf of Finland. Some of the propaganda will be true, other parts of it shall be slander, in order to demoralize the citizens of the Commitern.response needed We hear news of a great nation in the west and we send envoys to meet them. When our envoys reach the Polish Commonwealth, they greet the and convey our friendly regards, we offer our friendship to these mighty people and their Grand Duchess Jadviga I, proposing a trade agreement and an alliance.response needed **'Mod Response:' Vast implausibilities, yes? Andrei Aleksandrov, of the Liberal Democratic Party, states that although he does not enjoy the nature of communism, he does however, enjoy that the citizens seem to have a favorable view towards the government now. The only things bad found about the communists is that they have killed 7 "wanderers" from outside of Leningrad. The Red Army retreats to Leningrad following casualties estimated at 200, with the White Army sustaining 400 deaths. Leningrad turns to a war-zone for a few hours, with many civilians having been given weapons to defeat the White Army. The White Army retreats after suffering 2,258 deaths with Leningrad suffering 400 soldier deaths, and the citizens suffering 1,734 deaths. Myagkov Yevdokim Vitalievich dies during the conflict in Leningrad, but not after killing 98 White Army members. Civilians in Leningrad praise Myagkov, and become very patriotic, with many civilians wanting to join the military in a mere hour following the retreat of the White Army. * Kofun Shogunate: Continuing from last year, our population has grown by a substantial amount of nearly 2,500 people, mostly from the two-child policy, yet around 750 survivors listened in on our radio broadcasts and found us in Tokyo. We begin to work our way south, sending more colonists (including the ones that colonized the three provinces we're in today) and find a few previous cities like Nagoya, Shizuoka, and Hamamatsu. Around March, we also pick up a signal which we deemed was coming from around インド, or India. According to the signals, a civilization in what was once Delhi, called the Delhi Sultanate, is in distress due to a large heat wave that has spread across India. We send three ships that were found in harbor from Japan, through the Indian Ocean to the closest place we can land, holding excess amounts of food for the Delhians and only around 80 sailors and 50 civilians as to minimize the resources needed for the trip. Once the ships had returned, we found that there were only two instead of three, as one had apparently sunk in the South China Sea. Our great Shogun has also finally produced an heir with his wife, Koizumi Kofun, whose name is Ishiyama Kofun. We also continue to ping out radio signals to join us and whatnot. * Neo Singapura: We begin agricultural activities in Johor and cleaning up of Singapore. We send colonization groups to Sumatra to secure some land. Another colonization group is sent north to Pahang to colonize the region.Response Needed We establish a small police force and emergency service. Our population now stands at 5,132, and we encourage larger families to increase to population. The electric grid is estimated to be complete next year, and solar panels and generators have been salvaged. Seeing that Singapore will continue to be an urban jungle, we focus on rebuilding it. Salvage markets have been established, reminiscent of the pre-war night markets. The leader of Neo Singapura, Martin Lee, selected by the populace due to his ancestral lineage containing Lee Kuan Yew, first leader of Singapore and Lee Ka Fang, Singaporean Minister of War, famous for the repulsion of invading Chinese forces during the Great War. A small number of electric cars have successfully been reanimated, and now serve as emergency vehicles. The island of Singapore is slowly being rediscovered, and settlements begin to grow. **'Colonisation Response:' Colonisation is successful. * Khmer Empire: We emerge from the ashes of nuclear war, vowing to re-establish our once mighty empire. We start expansion into the Mekong Delta and into former Cambodia and Thailand. WIp *'Pacific Republic: '''We have built many small shacks outside of our bunker, as our first real industrial centers begin to pop up in the form of simple lumber mills. WIP * '''Babylon:' Our civilization continues to grow as the tribe settles in the fertile Mesopotamian plain. The city continues to grow and we have become accustomed to calling ourselves Babylonians, heirs of a glorious civilization. The old country of Iraq was just a fake nation created by foreigners anyway, so the people are quick to adopt to our historical roots. Emperor Mohammed of the Akkad Dynasty continues his work, decreeing that all women must have at least three children, so the population grows to 7,200 people in Babylon. Our tribesmen who ventured into Baghdad, Najaf, Diyala, Wasit, and Misan have each 100 people, and they also begin to increase their population. They create small villages and work to gather materials to send back to or trade with Babylon. A Babylonian army is formed with 700 men, who use WWII-era weaponry and uniforms. They begin drilling to form unit cohesion and learn combat skills in the Mesopotamian desert. We also build temples to the ancient Sumerian gods, where we worship them. *'New America:' We emerge from bunkers in new York city, and claim the land around us. We number 13,000, and we begin to spread out, and conquer the land. we start to work on factories, so we can expand faster, and improve quality of life. We spread north and south, sending a group of 500 to the north, and 400 to the south. 50 in each group is armed forces. so far our army stands at 500. We start radio broadcasting out to north america, hoping to find survivors, and allies. We also send a smaller group of 300 to the west, to colonise. We instate a 4 child plan, not forcing, but adding incentives for a family to have 4 children. having 2 children is mandatory. We work on our air force, and have made 5 fighter planes. * Feng: The Feng Dynasty has begun setting up an administration mirroring a Constitutional Monarchy, with voting booths to be set up at the end of the year. Currently, a two-child policy has been put in place to control the birth rate to manageable levels. Several computers have been set up in thebuynker, currently for military, governmental and sceintific use only. Currently, the comouters are unable to communicate outside their intranet, and the beginnings of a nation-wide radio network have been set upm, with a select sample of citizens used to test the experimental system. A school institution has yet to be opened up, due to the pending implementation of a school cirruculum, with debates as to whether or not to let said-institutions decide it themselves. Meanwhile, a radiation team 100 strong, scouting the Northern area of Guangzhou (soon to be renamed...) locates an abandoned Petroleum Refinery, in disrepair but with with spare parts still somewhat functional, and the further discovery of an oil basin around the former "Guangdong" prefecuture of the "PRC". The amount of miitary supplies in the bunker allow an army of 100 to be raised, with unconfirmed reports giving higher numbers of >200. Currently, the military equipment constsis of basic firearms from the early 2000s of the mysterious "PRC". Currently, agriculture is self-sufficient, with private farms everywhere using techniques revolving around permaculture, but the need for adequate farmland and industry is growing. The smae 100-strong radiocative team is sent along with 1000 other people to colonize two areas as depicted on the map, due to their success at discovering a possible viable industry to grow an actual economy. At this point, the power grid of the bunker still goes on strong. *'Tasman Republic:' Emerging from the grounds underneath the City of Sydney the survivors find a prosperous city - overgrown with shrubs and weeds, the children of the republic only have heard of the stories of what life was like before the ancestors went to safety. The landmarks they heard about are now seen with their own eyes. Moving in the areas around the city they find more inhabitants, most living in small and commune like conditions. Bringing our population up to 16,371. More are found to the south and north and we attempt to colonise the areas Response Needed. Our engineers attempt to reinstate the local power grid Response Needed. Clearing the foliage in the former city of Sydney is a priority and working parties become common place with the goal to recreate the city into its former glory infrastructure wise by next year. The education system is reformed to facilitate for the quickly growing population and health care is heavily subsidised. A military is set-up with four main sections; the explorers, the defenders, the oceanic taskforce and the police. The economy is state controlled with the leaders of the nation being a council of 12 democratically appointed adults and a separate leader overruling the already appointed council, this adult appointed by the 12 council members. After a bit of adventuring the people find multiple military installations around Sydney where an assortment of supplies (weaponry in general) still remains. At this point it unknown though how many supplies have been found and it will be next year until we determine how much we have response needed to determine how many supplies we have. Communication infrastructure is installed in the hopes to contact other groups of people in the areas further afield to quicken the exploration process. **'Mod Response:' The power grid is showing signs of life, but not enough to sustain your population. They promise the grid will be fully functional by 402 A.E. You have enough supplies to arm a unit of 2000 men with weapons and rations. 402 A.E (2468 CE) More nations are proclaimed after a period of humidity and warmth creates more arable land. The nations of the Danubian Republic, Kingdom of Armenia, Falklands Republic, People's Republic of Sicily, Crete Confederation, Quebec Noveau, Nepali Republic and Yakutian Khanate. The drought in the Indian subcontinent ends, while regions in Saharan Africa experience heatwaves while Amazonian regions experience more storms and occasional flooding. *'Bogotan Republic': with more storms incoming we begin building storm shelters. To get cars working again we decide to start up the oil rig so we can fuel them as oil is now a rare substance'response needed' We start sending long range transmissions to Mexico and central saying that you can come to Bogota and work on the city for rashions response needed We begin to also rebuild Caracas. We would like to know what percentage of Bogota is now rebuilt'response needed' We conduct a census and it shows our population at an enormous 16 000 people. We start to rebuild hospitals, parking lots and supermarkets. A vault is built to contain the Sarin. After studying this Sarin for a bit we discover that it is a chemical weapon used to kill people we immediately inform our people that this was one of the forbidden weapons in the Colombian legends book. We start getting power back on line and begin reindustrialisation of Bogota. * United Socialist Republic of Leningrad: With the death of Myagkov Yevdokim Vitalievich startling the public, the legacy left by him is one to be reckoned within the new world we live in. Although a new election will decide next year's president, the rival of Myagkov, Andrei Aleksandrov, has become the current leader until next year's election. Andrei, seeing how many citizens have died and wanting to stop further conflicts from occurring between the Republic and the Tsardom of Muscovy, Andrei sends a diplomat to the Tsar, proposing a peace treaty and non-aggression pact Response Needed. 'New political parties have arisen since the Tsardom's attack on our republic. The current list of political parties within the United Socialist Republic of Leningrad as stated: Communist Party, Liberal Democratic Party, Socialist Party, and the Nationalist Party. Polls have been concluded: Communist Party - 45%, Liberal Democratic Party - 21%, Socialist Party - 20%, and the Nationalist Party - 14%. Andrei, during his year of leadership, establishes a legislature consisting of 400 members. The legislature is elected every year the leader is elected, and have the power to impeach and replace the leader., and also hold the power to create laws. Electrical generators and a power line have been created finally, and provide only the bunker with light, with hopes to expand it within three years. Through our search of weaponry, we have found MAT-49's and Rk 62's throughout the northern regions of our city. Our population stands at 9,000, and because of this, the newly established legislature push a two-child policy, in which every family must have two children, and the reward being either a raise in their current occupation or food for a month. After collecting enough money throughout our searches, a currency system is put in place. The currency consists of the Russian Ruble and the Euro, and with the finding of a monetary creation machine within the Leningrad government building, we begin re-constructing it, with the possibility of using money as a currency within five years. Our current living conditions within Leningrad: The Red Army, following the Tsardom's attack, stood at 300 soldiers, but with the new found patriotism within the city, it has increased to 1400. the fishing company continues to fish, with the employment steadily increasing, now being at 2000. The use of EMF's found are being used to detect radiation levels after a citizen died of radiation from their constant consumption of radioactive fish. Outside of that, we conclude that our city will be fully re-built in 412 AE. The weapons factory we have discovered is being worked on by 400 civilians and 11 engineers, and after finding the operations manual for the factory, we predict that we could re-build the factory by 408 AE, but it will not be operational until we find a source of metal or plastic to use to create weaponry. We begin to expand further north and westward 'Response Needed ' ** ' Moscovite Dip: We agree to peace and a non agreession pact, however relations still remain rather bad because of previous grievances. In order to move forward and look towards the future, we offer the United Socialist Republic of Leningrad to set to split the land between us for colonization, with us claiming everything south of Parallel 58° North and them claiming everything north of Parallel 58° North. As well as recognizing each other state. * New America: 'We continue to colonize, and thanks to our radio broadcasts, we have found another 5,000 people, bringing our population up to 18,500. Exploring the land around us, we have heard of another nation nearby, the Second American Republic. 'Secret 'We begin to draw up invasion plans, and how we could deter a preemptive strike. Our army grows to 1,200, and we continue southern colonization. We begin ship construction, and created plans for a military patrol/strike motorboat. *'Kingdom of Wessex: Our scouts have reported sightings of new civilisation. After great contemplation, we have decided to emerge from our bunkers. Our population numbers 10,000 and we have emerged in central Wessex. Settlements have been built and basic living infrastructure has been built. We begin expansion towards the west, colonising the two regions. We are on our way to rebuilding electrical infrastructure and farms have been established. God save our King Alfred and may Wessex be as glorious as it once was! *'Tasman Republic:' On February the 13th the power is officially being produced at such a level that it can sustain our population. Even with this though is a bid to save the resources we have the power is switched off at 10:00pm and is turned back on at 6:00am, these measures seem worthwhile for the time being. Finding the military supplies was a massive break through and as such they are distributed throughout the republic. All citizens are made to undertake basic military training with this also being added into the newly reformed education system. As all citizens can be called upon to join a branch of service when necessary, the council can select a group of people for a required task when the republic is in need. For this they select a group of 4,000 people of all genders and generations. Immediately the group is assigned into the Explorers section of service and under the lead of Jackson Mann half of the group venture further north towards the former city of Brisbane with their primary goal being to find and adopt survivors they come across along the way and the other half to venture south to the City of Melbourne with the same goal. This deployment is also allocated 800 units of the recently acquired military supplies Response for colonisation. The city of Sydney is now once again back into a liveable state all thanks to the people of the Tasman Republic. 660 men are assigned to get a military supplies factory back to operational with the end goal being such that this factory will be able to produce the desired supplies at a rate of 4,600 per year with 200 workers. Crime is starting to become a problem within Sydney as well as on the outskirts and the police increase patrols to counter the threat that the crime is causing. Farming is heavily government subsidised but the council do not see this as a viable source of food for the future so a branch of government is set-up to look into alternative sources of food for the people of the republic. Radio towers are set up all across the country and besides essential services they are the only communications service powered 24/7. Public service broadcasts are frequently distributed over this system and as it is starting to settle in with the people it looks that this is going to be the main branch of media for a while to come. A few engineers though are set with the task of getting the cellphone network running again and they are due to be finished by 405 A.E. The general economy is also developed as well. Secret: The police and the defenders plant spies within the citizens of the republic on a trial basis to see if spying is a viable option to counter crime and weed out those that are against the republic and council. *'Pacific Republic: '''We have decided to continue expansion. In our new territory, we discover a new city called portland. A survey is conducted to see how many people are in this new city ['mod response']. An explorer says he found a large city by a bay (OTL San Francisco), and so we claim this new territory. In case of local resistance, we found a military. 10% of our population is conscripted. We send a radio signal to anyone who hears it. 403 A.E (2469 CE) Nations begin to expand. Human life is returning to reclaim the surface, with small nations forming along coastlines. Radio signals are intercepted by other nations within 100 kilometers of their broadcasting point. A typhoon develops near OTL Alaska, moving southwards towards OTL California. A nomadic pirate tribe begins their journey of plundering ocean states in the Mediterranean and rarely the Atlantic. * '''United Socialist Republic of Leningrad': We agree to the terms presented from the Tsardom of Muscovy last year, however, claim that the continent of Europe is "anyone's game", but will stick to the split for the basic fact of maintaining relations. WIP * Bogotan Republic: We start to rebuild Carcas as well as continuing Bogota. We send a team of workers to the oil rigs to get them up and running response needed After finally getting the parts we restore the generators and produce power. We expand to the farmland in Caracas and whatever is between that. We start growing corn, watermelon, carrots, apples, grapes and banana's there and will start doing harvests every year. We start working on steamboats to travel we start sending radio waves to the Caribbean saying we could create a trade route response needed *'Kingdom of Wessex': In the hopes of reclaiming what was once ours, we have built great mines across the land in addition to hectares of farmland with the intention of making use of the land to its full potential. In other matters, our leader, King Alfred, has ordered the colonisation of three more regions East of Wessex into former Sussex and Kent along the coastline. Preparations for war with the People's Republic of England are underway. Beware and Long Live King Alfred!!! Category:Map Games Category:Earth's Remnants Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:Nuclear warfare Category:Earth's Remnants V Category:Ethiopia Category:Singapore Category:Somalia Category:India Category:China Category:Derp Category:Japan Category:Russia Category:Iraq